zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Charged particle cannon
All those in favor of deleting this say I. I. (Zoids Fanatic 20:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) : "I!" I don't see the point of this article... True, the Cannon's a major part of a lot of the Zoids anime and original Battle Story, but I don't think it needs its own article. (It's just a weapon, like any other carried by Zoids, yes?) If it does end up getting kept, it will need serious editing as well. -Imperial Dragon 20:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) True, for now, lets leave it alone and see what happens to it. Can't belive I lost the game. (Zoids Fanatic 20:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) : Oh, yes, I saw that as well. >>;; Okay--since we're leaving it, I'm going to touch it up a bit. There are a few grammatical errors and such. -Imperial Dragon 21:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if we're going to rid of it, atleast it should be neat. (Zoids Fanatic 21:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) : That's right! I just added a few things, including a stub template. I hope it will do for now--or until the article is deleted, if that is what is voted. -Imperial Dragon 21:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that will do for now. Anyhow, do you think you can edit episode 2 of Guardian Force. I don't remeber it to well. (Zoids Fanatic 21:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) : Yep, I'll do that! I have classwork to finish, but I will try to get to the episode later today. -Imperial Dragon 21:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for having articles for most anything (Off the top of my head other articles are Zoid Magnite, Reggel, ultimate X, etc) but they need to be accurate. Is there a citation for emits a stream of electrons for example? In CC Dr D. cites that the blade liger's blades emit electrons to negate the charged particle cannon, which would imply the charged particle cannon uses positive charges. Unless there is enough solid material to make an article out of, I don't think this needs a page. Sylvanelite 23:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm also up for deleting this page, on the ground of it just being a weapon- a big weapon, but a weapon nonetheless. I mean, sure, I could add a bucketload of info (footlocks, bio PCs, anti-PC things), but I'll only do it if this article's being kept. Slax01 23:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I mean if we keep it, we might to need to make pages for things like beam guns and such. I don't think we need it, but if needed, we can.(Zoids Fanatic 23:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, I might have a idea on how we could keep this page. We could make a article called "List of Weapions in Zoids", and include such items as the beam weapions, blades, charged particle cannon, ect. Anyone have any thoughts on this? (Zoids Fanatic 02:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC)) :Yeah, a general article on Zoid weapons could be interesting...at least covering some of the more unique/important ones? Pointytilly 05:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. If we do that, we can put the information on this weapon there with the other important/unique ones, like Tilly suggested. I mean... we have an article on all the extra remodeling sets and customise parts for the model kits. Why not a page for some important weapons? -Imperial Dragon 11:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that weapons in general might be to specific to make a whole list, but maybe something like "Weapons and Features of Zoids". The key thing that comes to my mind is Magnesser wings, they aren't a weapon but could probably be grouped into the same kind of feature set. Sylvanelite 22:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) yes thats it! a list with names of weapons brilliant! we should make sure to include which zoids use which weapons Couple of things... *Should we capitalize the title? It's not a proper noun, but it is the title. *Why do we need an "In other languages" section? *In the Use section, it should be noted that the variant in parenthesis is for the video games only. (Berserk Fury's CPC in NCZ clearly isn't diffused as it is in Saga. Thanks, Azimuth727 16:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : I vote for capitalizing the title. I thought it was a proper noun, though? It's the name of a weapon/attack. (Isn't "Strike Laser Claw" always capitalized, or..?) The "In other languages" section isn't really that relevant to the page, I guess? Except the Japanese name, one could argue--since that's what the weapon was originally translated from. As for the Used section, we could definitely add that note to the top of the list. -Imperial Dragon 23:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :The Japanese is just charged particle cannon/gun in kanji (and it...would appear I can't type in Japanese on my netbook, I'll fix that later if we decide to add it). The other languages should really go, especially as I have the suspicion they're Babelfished or Google Translated. Also, the focused for the Saurer CPCs isn't game-only, that's models too. I agree about the BF, though, maybe a note like (diffused, in Saga). Pointytilly 00:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Particle cannon in Fuzors I put the fuzors info back in. I noticed the edit was Do we really need all the lol pick on every Fuzors error edits in this article rather than, say, the Fuzors article.. The answer is, well, yes. We do need to mention fuzors here, otherwise the fuzors article would be exceptionally bloated with all the inconsistencies that appear through it. And if we don't mention how a CPC works in fuzros, then we may as well not mention how a CPC works in CC/GF, NCZ, or Genesis. It may seem like it's picking on fuzors... but it's really just stating what happens. Sylvanelite 00:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC)